Hall of History
The Hall of History is the room preceding the throne room of the Citadel that appears in Final Fantasy XV and Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. The area is named on a plaque at the reception area of the Citadel. The Hall of History has numerous paintings that depict the coming of the True King. The one-winged Oracle gives her blessing to the Chosen King who radiates light that repels the hordes of daemons below. The True King is accompanied by three companions. The rulers of yore and the Astrals stand watch. Seven swords face the daemons from the king. Neither Ifrit nor "the Accursed" are depicted on the paintings. The full composition is of unknown authorship that depicts the legends foretold in the Cosmogony and then passed down through the Lucian royal family.Episode Ardyn Archives: A painting of unknown authorship that depicts the legends foretold in the Cosmogony and then passed down through the Lucian royal family. The composition features a man known as "the Chosen King" who—by the grace of a beautiful goddess—purges the world of its scourge and restores the light of peace. During the tutorials at the start of the game, Carbuncle appears here to serve as a guide. The Windows and Royal Editions add a boss battle with the Mystic here. The player can get a decal called Eos for the Regalia with the likeness of the paintings in the Hall of History. Story Verstael Besithia has a copy of the whole painting that is depicted in Lucis's Hall of History in his magitek research facility in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn. He deems the painting depicts the "Chosen King" dispelling the darkness, and theorizes this means Lucis readies to rule all of Eos. Noctis never liked the room as a child, as his father, King Regis, was always so sombre there. As depicted in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Niflheim attacks Lucis and steals the Crystal from the Citadel, next turning their attention to getting the Ring of the Lucii from Regis. Nyx Ulric, a member of he Kingsglaive, and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, make their way to Regis at the Citadel, who gives Lunafreya the ring so she can hand it to Noctis. Nyx, Lunafreya and Regis begin to escape the Citadel together, but in Hall of History Regis erects a magic barrier between himself and the two, asking them to go without him. Regis is killed by General Glauca of Niflheim while Nyx and Lunafreya make their way out. When Noctis and his retinue return to Insomnia ten years later, they are accosted by a corrupted spirit of the Old Wall, the Mystic. They fight the Lucii, but after being defeated he begins to glow and blasts the room away into a whirlwind of miasma. Noctis and his friends defeat him, freeing him from Ardyn's curse and the room returns to normal. The retinue can look at the pictures along the walls. Gladiolus wonders whether the story the paintings depict will come true with Noctis affirming he will make sure of it. Ignis comments that when Noctis was young he had left a mark in a painting and had his attendant cover it, and the party noting how Ardyn—the darkness of legends—doesn't appear in any of the paintings. Enemies *The Mystic (Windows/Royal Edition) References ru:Зал истории Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV